New types of aircraft are being developed which take off and land vertically but which are also able to fly forwards (e.g., at a constant altitude) if desired. Improvements to the aircraft which can extend the flight time and/or range of the aircraft would be desirable. Furthermore, it would be desirable if such improvements could be made without adding new components. This enables such improvements to be used with ultralight aircraft (e.g., with very stringent weight requirements and/or which may already be close to their weight limit).